Wraith of the Forest
by Sydney the Sydster
Summary: Something was growing in RubbleClan, Rookpaw could feel it. It stirred beneath the surface, gaining power, growing, changing. The clans would regret not ever finding out what happened to the abandoned RubbleClan, Rookpaw could tell this much.
1. Allegiances

**TIMBERCLAN**

LEADER

_WILDSTAR_ – White she-cat with one green eye and one blue.

_APPRENTICE: FROSTPAW_

DEPUTY

_HAWKFIRE_ – Light brown she-cat with green eyes and a strange red tail.

_APPRENTICE: SUNPAW_

MEDICINE CAT

_JADEFROST _– Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_APPRENTICE: MOONPAW_

WARRIORS

_FLUFFYTAIL_ – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

_APPRENTICE: SEDGEPAW_

_FALCONCLAW_ – Black tom with blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: ROOKPAW_

_MISTPELT_ – Bright gray she-cat covered with scars and with dark blue eyes.

_ROSEHEART_ – Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

_APPRENTICE: WILLOWPAW_

_HAWKFEATHER_ – Dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws and green eyes.

_APPRENTICE: ASHPAW_

_CRANECLAW__ – Long, dark gray tom with amber eyes._

_BLUE-EYES -__Silver-blue dappled tom with green eyes._

___APPRENTICE: LARCHPAW._

_SNOWLEAF_ – White she-cat with blue eyes.

_PINEFANG_ – Ginger tom with darker ginger tabby stripes and green eyes.

_APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW_

_SNOWSTREAM_ – Snow white tom with pale almost visible blue streaks and blue eyes.

_SUNCLAW_ – Ginger tom with amber eyes and white paws.

_WOLFHEART_ – Shaggy red-brown furred tom with gold-brown eyes.

_FOXFUR_ – Ginger tom with a white chest, black paws and green eyes.

_WHISPERWIND _– Silver she-cat with black patches and green eyes.

_PIGEONSPOT –_ Gray tabby tom with golden eyes.

_SUNSPIRIT_ – Stunning golden she-cat with a white spot on chest, white stripe running down back, and blue eyes.

_HEATHERCLAW_ – Pretty black she-cat with gray paws and heather colored eyes.

_SPLASHSPOTS_ – Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICES

_WILLOWPAW – _Tiny silver she-cat with dark gray spots and a white stripe from her nose to tail tip; blue eyes.

_LARCHPAW_ – Longhaired golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

_SEDGEPAW –_ Longhaired golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

_MOONPAW _– Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

_SUNPAW _– Large golden tom with green eyes.

_ICEPAW_ - Tiny black she-cat with a white splash on forheard, golden eyes.

_SNOWPAW _– White she-cat with green eyes.

_ROOKPAW_ – Small, slender black tom with short fur and piercing golden eyes.

_ASHPAW_ – Small, slender black she-cat with short fur and amber eyes.

_FROSTPAW_ – Tiny medium furred white she-cat with warm blue eyes.

QUEENS

_FIREFALL _– Dark red she-cat with pale orange paws and tail; amber eyes.

_(Mother of Falconclaw's kits: Lark-kit, Owlkit, Eaglekit, and Hawk-kit.)_

_REDFUR - _Dark red ginger tabby with amber eyes.

_(Mother of Blue-eyes's kits: Rainkit and Mosskit.)_

_SILVERLIGHT_ – Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_(Carrying unborn kits, has yet to state father's name.)_

KITS 

_LARK-KIT_ – Black she-cat with amber eyes.

_OWLKIT_ – Pale ginger she-cat with red muzzle and amber eyes.

_EAGLEKIT_ – Dark red tom with black hindlegs and blue eyes.

_HAWK-KIT_ – Pale ginger she-cat with dark red tabby stripes and amber eyes.

_RAINKIT -_Tiny, silvery-blue furred she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes.

_MOSSKIT – _Silver-blue furred tabby she-cat with green eyes.

ELDERS

_SWALLOWFUR – _Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

_CROWPELT –_ Lanky, dark black tom with amber eyes.

**STREAMCLAN**

LEADER 

_CLOUDSTAR_ – Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

_APPRENTICE: SHADOWPAW._

DEPUTY 

_NIGHTHEART – _White she-cat with black eartips and tailtip; blue eyes. Has three scars beneath her right eye.

_APPRENTICE: GINGERPAW._

MEDICINE CAT 

_ROCKLEAF – _Slender gray-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_APPRENTICE: DAWNPAW._

WARRIORS

_JAYEYES_ – Light gray tom with dark blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: SPARROWPAW_

_RIVERWIND_ – Black tom with green eyes.

_BLACKPELT_ – Black tom with green eyes.

_APPRENTICE: FALCONPAW_

_CINDERCLOUD_ – Light gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: SILVERPAW._

_SKYSTORM_ – Gray tom with white patches and pale blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: REDPAW._

_FEATHERFUR –_ Longhaired calico she-cat with blue eyes.

_FOXCLAW_ – Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

_APPRENTICE: SNAKEPAW._

_SOOTSTRIPE_ – Handsome, dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: DUSKPAW._

_LITTLEBIRD –_ Tiny, long-haired blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

_FLASHSTRIPE_ - Dark ginger tom with lighter, grayish stripes on his sides and  
yellow eyes.

_APPRENTICE: ASHPAW_

_FIRELEAF – _Ginger she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.

_SMOKEMIST_ – Gray tom with amber eyes.

_TAWNYTAIL –_ Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_REEDSTRIPE_ – Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

_STARLINGWIND_ – Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

_TIGERLILY_ – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and green-blue eyes.

APPRENTICES

_FALCONPAW_ – Tiny golden she-cat with black ears, shoulders, stomach, and tail tip; amber eyes.

_DAWNPAW -_Tiny, calico she-cat with green eyes.

_DUSKPAW – _Tiny, gray and white tom with green eyes.

_SPARROWPAW – _Slender brown and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

_ASHPAW –_ Gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes.

_SNAKEPAW – _Black she-cat with tiny white paws and sharp green eyes.

_GINGERPAW – _White tom with a ginger tail; blue eys.

_SILVERPAW –_ Silvery she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes.

_REDPAW – _Red-brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

_SHADOWPAW –_ Black and white tom with blue eyes.

QUEENS 

_SNOWSTORM_ – White she-cat with pale gray tabby stripes and blue eyes.

_(Mother of Riverwind's kits: Rainkit and Jaykit.)_

_NIGHTSHADE_ – Black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and blue eyes.

_(Mother of Smokemist's kits: Swankit and Scorchkit.)_

_FINCHFLIGHT_ – Light brown tabby with one green eye and one blue.

_(Mother of Jayeye's unborn kits.)_

KITS 

_RAINKIT_ – Gray tabby she-cat with white paw and green eyes.

_JAYKIT_ – Dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes.

_SWANKIT - _Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_SCORCHKIT -_ Black tom with amber eyes.

ELDERS 

_LICHENFROST_ – Large, black tom with pale blue eyes.

_WHITEPETAL_ – Pure white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MARSHCLAN**

LEADER 

_SONGSTAR_ – Small she-cat with thin black fur and amber eyes.

_APPRENTICE: MOONPAW_

DEPUTY 

_BLUESHINE - _Light gray and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: RAINPAW._

MEDICINE CAT 

_AMBERFLASH - _Ginger she-cat with yellow tabby stripes and amber eyes.

_APPRENTICE: GLOWINGPOOL._

WARRIORS

_TIGERSTRIPE_ – Ginger tom with darker, nearly black, tabby stripes, white paws, and green eyes.

_REDSQUIRREL_ – Dark ginger she-cat with gray-blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: STONEPAW._

_RUSTLEAF_ – Red-brown tom with faint, darker tabby stripes and green eyes.

_SNOWFLAKE_ – White she-cat with silver-blue eyes and silver flecks.

_APPRENTICE: FIREPAW._

_WATERPELT_ – Well balanced tom with white fur and blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: BLAZINGPAW_

_DARKTHORN – _Handsome, muscular dark golden-brown tom with intense blue eyes.

_APPRENTICE: MISTPAW._

_SHADOWRIVER – _Jet black tom with golden eyes.

_APPRENTICE: SILVERPAW._

_FLICKERINGFLAME – _Handsome ginger tom with golden flecks and orange eyes.

_APPRENTICE: CLOUDPAW._

_SILVERMOON – _Longhaired silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and gray eyes.

_BROKENSTRIPE –_ Grey tabby tom with broken black tabby stripes; amber eyes.

_APPRENTICE: KINKPAW._

_ROBINWING – _Pretty brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, white underbelly, single black paw, and green eyes.

_RAVENCLAW – _Handsome, lean black tom with dark green eyes.

_SANDSTREAK – _Brown long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

_DUSTCLAW - _Sandy brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_RABBITLEAP_ – Ginger tabby tom with brown stripes and green eyes.

_MOUSEHEART_ – Light brown tabby with amber eyes.

_GRAYFOOT –_ Golden tom with a gray foot and golden eyes.

_RABBITHEART – _Slender white she-cat with a gray tipped tail and green eyes.

_QUAILFUR_ - Gray tom with brown eyes.

_ICEFEATHER_ – Small, white tom with three black spots on back and amber eyes.

APPRENTICES

_GLOWINGPOOL – _Silvery white she-cat with golden flecks and green eyes.

_RAINPAW – _Dark silver tom with green eyes.

_BLAZINGPAW – _Handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silvery tabby stripes and green eyes.

_MISTPAW – _Silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

_KINKPAW –_ Black she-cat with green eyes and a broken tail.

_CLOUDPAW – _Grayish white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes.

_MOONPAW –_ Tiny, golden she-cat with green eyes.

_FIREPAW_ – Flame colored tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_SILVERPAW _– Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_STONEPAW_ – Gray tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

QUEENS 

_SHININGSPIRIT – _Silvery white she-cat with white speckles and green eyes.

_(Mother of Flickeringflame's kits: Flowingkit and Fallingkit.)_

_POOLFEATHER –_ Black she-cat with gray paws and a gray stripe along spine; dark blue eyes.

(_Mother of Quailfur's kits: Acornkit, Harekit, Yellowkit, and Dusk-kit.)_

_GREENFERN –_ Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

(_Mother of Brokenstripe's kits: Flowekit, Mousekit, and Marshkit.)_

KITS 

_FLOWINGKIT – _Slender silver tabby she-cat with white paws, ginger ear tips and blue eyes.

_FALLINGKIT –_ Silver tabby tom with white spots, ginger ear tips and blue eyes.

_ACORNKIT – _Black tom with brown eyes,

_HAREKIT – _Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_YELLOWKIT – _Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

_DUSK-KIT – _Black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

_FLOWERKIT –_ Grey tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes.

_MOUSEKIT – _Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

_MARTINKIT –_ Black tom with faint gray tabby stripes; light amber eyes.

ELDERS

_BRIGHTNOSE_ – Small she-cat with bright fur and yellow eyes.

_ROWANCLAW_ – Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

_BARKNOSE_ – Long tom with brown tabby fur and scarred up eyes. Blinded by a badger.

_NEWSKY – _White tom with blue eyes.

**LONERS**

_OTIS_ – A large dark brown tom with blue eyes and white splotches.

_SNARL – _Ginger and black tom with brownish-black eyes.

_(( Yeah, sorry noticed something was wrong and had to change it. XD Uhm, creator of Sunpaw and Moonpaw, I changed Starpaw's name to Icepaw, hope that's okay. ))_


	2. Prolouge

The moon hung high above in the clouds, shining down onto a dense forest below.

It was the night of The Gathering, the first in many moons.

Below, in the gorge of gathering, sat many cats, whispering hushed things amongst themselves as the leaders below argued.

It was not the start to a good night.

"But that territory is RubbleClan's! To take it would to be going against StarClan themselves, how dare you Darkstar!"

Three, tall, intimidating cats sat upon a gray slab of rock, and below sat three more cats, eying the gathered cats above. Or, so three cats would usually be sitting there, instead, tonight, one tiny ginger and white she-cat was erect, fur standing on ends as she hissed to the largest tom on the gray slab.

"Russetstar, it would be best if your deputy learned when _to hold her tongue,"_ The dark tabby's amber eyes flashed angrily, glaring down upon the tiny cat. Next to him, a ginger she-cat moved, her tail swishing to cover up the angry cat's muzzle.

"Control your temper, Cloudfire," The tiny she-cat obeyed, sitting down in a huff next to the three other deputies. The ginger cat sititng above her, content, turned away from the young cat, instead focusing her attention upon the dark tom. "but, what she says is true, Darkstar. RubbleClan territory has always been left, out of respect for the lost souls of the lost clan. To merely take it would be wishing ill-"

"My clan is _starving, _no one uses that territory anymore anyway. RubbleClan is nothing more then rubbish, a myth!" The tom's amber eyes blazed, a cruel smirk twisting upon his lips. "Those who believe it are no better then kits." Something flashed within the she-cat eyes and, not a moment sooner, she was on her paws, hissing.

"How _dare_ you speak of them that way! Why-" "Leave him be, Russetstar." On the far right of the slab, sat a small white she-cat. She had watched the argument, with a quiet air, before deciding to intervene as the ginger she-cat stood up. "If he wants the land, let him have it, it's only the marsh."

The ginger she-cat bristled, her eyes flashing to meet the other she-cats mis-matched eyes. One green, one blue. This cat had only taken over in the eave of her father's death four moons ago but, was already proving her worth. She had ended the long one-sided feud between StreamClan and TimberClan and, for that, the ginger she-cat respected her.

"The land is cursed anyway."

Sitting back down, the ginger cat turned away from the dark tabby, who was smirking from his "win".

"Now," he started, with mock respect lacing his voice. "is there anything else you wish to say, Wildstar?"

The white she-cat bristled for a moment, before turning away. "No."

"Then, this gathering is over. MarshClan, return!" From below, a small black she-cat shot off, running up the indented earth. Many cats followed suit, the dark tabby being the last to jump down.

"Hear this warning, Darkstar, " His eyes shifted to the ginger she-cat, a look of confusion crossing across his face. "Nothing good shall come from this, you have brought doom upon this forest, I can feel it." The tom smirked, amber eyes glistening.

"Then I shall battle that doom, head on, Russetstar." Letting out a proud, haughty laugh, the tom took off, heading back for the marshes from where he was born.

But, perhaps the tom should have listened to the ginger she-cat for, she had been right.

Nothing good came from those woods.

And, nothing good would come from MarshClan reawakening the ghosts of that forest, ghosts that should have been left to rest.

"Dear StarClan, it's a massacre..."

It was a bloodbath, mangled limbs and bones scattered apart, staining the ground a horrible red. They had been on patrol, sent to the otherside of the river to patrol the old RubbleClan border lines. Usually, they would not have to worry but, Darkstar had become more and more ambitious and, Wildstar could take no chances. Not only that but, Wildstar's mate and the deputy, Jadeclaw had gone missing and patrols were sent out nearly every hour in hopes of finding him.

They had found him alright but, unfortunately, not in the way they hoped.

He, alongside two non identified cats, had been found mangled and gutted, left open like a rotting wound. It was a nasty sight to see but, the cats could only be glad that their leader, Wildstar, had not been here to see it either.

"Jadeclaw..." A brown she-cat stumbled forward, nosing the dead body tenderly. Hawkfire had been one of Jadeclaw's mate's closest friends, it was only natural she felt a great pang for this loss.

Falconclaw, even if he would never admit it, felt a great sadness for this loss himself.

No cat should ever be killed this way.

No one deserved this.

"Hawkfire! We found something!" Beneath the safety of a bush, back on TimberClan's side of the old border, two tiny mewls were heard. "Kits.."

Three tiny scraps of fur, all black in color, mewled and cried for a mother that would not come.

If Falconclaw had to guess, she was somewhere on the otherside of the border, mangled alongside Jadeclaw.

"Hawkfeather, didn't your mate just have kits?" The tom glanced up from the kits, nodding. "Good, then she can nurse them." Turning to leave, Hawkfire padded forward but, stopped as Hawkfeather called out once more.

"Hawkfire, this one isn't moving..." Her eyes flashed for a moment, before she drew in a sigh. "Leave it, the patrol from the gathering will be returning soon, we need to report this to Wildstar." And with that, she was off, leaving Falconclaw himself and Hawkfeather to carry the kits home.

But, as they left, they never did look back and so, they never did see the eyes of the beast, back within the darkness of the abandoned territory.

The eyes of the beast, living within RubbleClan.


	3. Chapter One

**ATHUR'S NOTE:** Just for some clarification, the prologue took place six moons in the past, which, is why there were different leaders and stuff. It was just setting the wheels for some stuff, here's the first chapter, takes place in present time. c:

"_Rook-kit! Rook-kit, help me please!"_

_Their cries echoed in his ears, filling up the dark forest with their screams and cries of terror. "Don't leave us to die, Rook-kit! Help us, help us!" They had him pinned, stuck between their mangles forms and the border. RubbleClan's old territory was like a rotting wound, let open to spoil and blister in the salt of the world. It's dense forest was like a blister, screaming for him to rush forward and escape these cats within it. _

"_Come to me," it seemed to scream, the branches of its trees pulling back, as if to say 'welcome'._

_But yet, he did not flee._

_No, even if these mangled cats were frightening, terribly frightening, the little kit had a feeling that whatever awaited him in RubbleClan was much worse._

_Much, much worse._

"_Help us! Save us, please!"_

_The cries grew worse and, in the darkness of the forest, all Rook-kit could see were their glowing eyes, screaming for release._

"_Why didn't you save us Rook-kit..." "Help us!" "Rook-kit, Rook-kit!"_

"Rook-kit!"

He awoke with a screech, short black fur standing on all ends as his sister screamed out his name. "Rook-kit, Rook-kit wake up!" The tiny little tom, Rook-kit, if his sister's screeching was any indication, gave a shake of his head, golden eyes blinking awake. It had only been a dream.

A dream.

He wasn't on the border of RubbleClan, there were no dead, mangled cats crying for him.

It was only Ashkit and he.

It only had been a dream.

"I'm awake." Stretching, the little tom sat up, his golden eyes scanning the nursery with a paranoid eye. "Good," he listened to his sister idly as he glanced over the queens and their kits, taking in each one with an indifferent look. "You were screaming and shaking again, you woke up Redfur and her kits." The tom's keen eyes shifted to the form of a tiny red tabby, who seemed to be trying to shuffle her two little kits back to her belly.

Rook-kit couldn't help but roll his eyes, Redfur woke up at any little noise, saying he woke her up was like saying that a bird flew. "Sorry but, I know that's not the only reason you woke me up."

No, Ashkit rarely woke her littermate up when he was sleeping, it was rare when he got any rest and, even if it was filled with nightmares, she wanted her brother to get some sleep.

A happy smile seemed to descend across Ashkit's face upon these words and, the little black she-cat bounced with happy excitement. "We're about to have our apprentice ceremony! If you slept anymroe, you would have slept right through it!"

For once, a smile shifted across Rookpaw's face, his golden eyes glistening with the prospect of becoming an apprentice. TimberClan was thriving this year, with many apprentices and kits. It was a good thing it was new-leaf, had this been leaf-bare, Rook-kit would have been certain many cats would end up starving. TimberClan didn't have as much territory as the other clans but, with their treaty with StreamClan, they couldn't take any more territory.

The only other option was RubbleClan and, well...

No one wanted that territory.

"Well, are you coming?" Rolling his eyes, Rook-kit stalked after his sister, tail swishing back and forth with well hid excitement. "Do you think I would miss it?" "No, haha!" The little she-cat gave a happy squeak, padding out of the nursery and into the camp. Cats were scattered about, chattering here and there, Rook-kit, though he would never admit it, couldn't help but wonder who he would receive as a mentor.

His eyes shifted through a group of gathered warriors, dismissing them with a shake of his head. Snowstream and Sunclaw were too young, Pinefang already had an apprentice... Hm, he guessed he'd just have to wait and see for himself who he received as a mentor.

"Hey Snowpaw!" "Hi Ashkit, ready to be an apprentice yet?" "Yeah!"

Glancing up, Rook-kit allowed his eyes to settle on the form of a white she-cat, happily talking to his sister. When they had first been found on TimberClan territory, Snowpaw's mother had suckled them. It was just until they were able to be weaned off milk but, Rook-kit supposed Ashkit had formed a bond with the other she-cat during that short time.

Snowpaw, in all her pretty white glory, had been made an apprentice half a moon ago, alongside Sunpaw and his siblings, Icepaw and Moonpaw. Most of the apprentices in the apprentice den were Rook-kit's age or, a little bit older in the case of Sedgepaw and Larchpaw.

And well then, then there was Willowpaw.

"Apprentice ceremony, today, hm?" Rook-kit's eyes shifted to the form of the tiny silver she-cat, her blue eyes holding an expression Rook-kit couldn't really place. Willowpaw was the oldest apprentice in the den, currently. She also, as Rook-kit had observed, had a bit of a curious nose, her sharp ears managing to overhear things she really shouldn't. She usually just butted into others business to help them talk about problems but, Rook-kit didn't see how that helped.

Talking wouldn't stop his nightmares.

Talking wouldn't stop the little black kit from showing up.

"Yes." Her eyes glanced him over for a moment, before she spoke once more. "I heard you had another nightmare, do you want to talk about it...?" "No."

Stalking off, Rook-kit made his way over to the fresh-kill pile, pulling out a bird before stalking off into a corner to tear apart at the bird.

"Maybe you should have talked to her." For a moment, an expression of pure terror crossed over Rook-kit's face, making him look like a mouse with a hawk approaching. His eyes moved, slowly, up from his bird to stare at the form of a tiny, black kit in front of him. It's golden eyes stared into his and, as a moment passed, the look of fear shifted off of Rook-kit's face. "Shoo," He spoke slowly, deliberately, as if he was picking each word carefully. "You're not real, so, go away." He turned back to his bird, chewing into it slowly.

"I'm too old to be imagining things so, go."

"How am I not real? I was alive once, just like you. I'm very real, I was loved too, just like you are."

The tiny black kit nosed forward and, Rook-kit jumped back, reeling.

"Go away! You're not real, I said leave!" "But, Rook-kit, I-" "Rook-kit!"

And like that, the kit was gone.

Snapping out of his daze, Rook-kit glanced up to see his sister waving him over. "It's starting, come on!"

Nodding, the tiny kit got up and dashed over, staring up at High Rock with a glazed over look of excitement.

Wildstar was already up there, talking and speaking with an excited air. "Cats of TimberClan, this year, we are thriving! Already our nurseries are full and, we have apprentices to spare." Casting a look down, she nodded to Rook-kit and Ashkit, who, let out a happy squeak. Rook-kit could only shake his head at his sister's happy exterior. "So, I am proud today, to add two more apprentices to our ranks. Rook-kit, Ashkit, would you please step forward?"

The two stepped forward, though, Ashkit was already bouncing all over the place. "From this day forward, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice shall be named Ashpaw." Wildstar's eyes drifted from the tiny black cat, searching out for a face amongst the crowd. "Hawkfeather, you have shown great loyalty and courage to TimberClan, I hope that you can pass this onto Ashpaw." The brown tabby stepped forward, dipping to touch noses with the newly named Ashpaw.

Ashpaw, in her excitement, nearly conked heads with her new mentor instead but, the two covered it up well.

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw!"

Ashpaw bounded over to the group of chanting apprentices, a happy air about her. Sunpaw was really chatting her up and, by the looks of it, Ashpaw really couldn't be any happier.

"Rook-kit," all at once, the chattering stopped. All eyes shifted to Wildstar and then, to Rook-kit himself. "it is your turn." Bounding forward, Rook-kit dipped in a bow towards Wildstar, ears pressed back against his head.

It was his turn now.

Who would be his mentor?

Would he be nice?

Would they go on a tour of the territory, first?

"Until this apprentice earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Rookpaw."

He couldn't wait, honestly.

It would be so good to get out of the nursery.

Perhaps now, the nightmares would stop.

"Falconclaw, you have been a wonderful warrior to TimberClan, you trained Pinefang and, have shown great strength and honor. I hope you can pass these traits onto Rookpaw."

Falconclaw?

Rookpaw's eyes shot forward, watching the black tom as he padded forward. Dipping down, he touched noses with him, before taking a step back.

"Rookpaw, Rookpaw!"

The chanting was less subdued then Ashpaw's but, Rookpaw still felt a pang of pride.

He was an apprentice now!

Smiling, the apprentice trailed after Falconclaw as he motioned for him with his tail. "The tour is the first thing you should have," He spoke, his eyes never straying from ahead. They padded out of camp together, enjoying the silence. The first thing he showed him was the StreamClan border and, then, they moved on, over to the RubbleClan border.

Their paws moved cautiously across the old two-leg bridge and, Rookpaw heeded his mentor's words, never once looking down into the rushing river below. "This bridge has been here for as long as TimberClan has been around." The older cat's tail lashed back and forth, his head motioning towards the old dirt twoleg path ahead.

"Legends say that, when the clans first arrived here, that cats and twolegs lived in harmony and, that's why there is this bridge and path." Falconclaw's eyes narrowed as they arrived upon the border, his voice going low. "But, they say the same thing that destroyed RubbleClan destroyed the twolegs as well, leaving only past remnants of them."

He stopped, stopping Rookpaw with his tail as he glanced over RubbleClan borders.

It was just as bad as Rookpaw had dreamed.

It was a thick, dense forest, green foliage so thick at the top of trees that it blocked out the sun, casting over a permanent shadow across the forest. Nothing moved on the other side of the border, it was as if life in there had died completely.

It truly was like a rotting wound, left open to be stained by the salt of this world.

"RubbleClan," Falconclaw breathed, eyes scanning the dead forest ahead. "Never cross over this border, Rookpaw. Nothing but death comes from RubbleClan." Rookpaw could only mutely nod, his eyes wide.

It was just like in his nightmares.

"Now, tell me, what do you smell?" "...Nothing." "Right, and you never will. All life from RubbleClan is gone, even the prey is dead, now, let's leave. Hanging around this place for too long brings nothing but trouble."

But, they should have waited.

They should have breathed in the air harder, for, had they done this, they would have smelled the metallic scent of blood and, the musky scent of death.


	4. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for the reviews guys! c: And just to let you all know, we'll be sticking with TimberClan until chapter three, then chapter four - fiveish we'll be with StreamClan and then chapter six - eightish we'll be with MarshClan. c: Then it'll rotate back to TimberClan.

* * *

& & &

"Rookpaw's a little strange, isn't he Ashpaw?" The cats gathered for the ceremony had all left for patrols or training. All that was left now were a few stragglers, intermingling with each other. Ashpaw, herself, had yet to leave, mainly because her new mentor, Hawkfeather had to yet to leave as well. He had to talk to someone or, something, so, Ashpaw spent the time talking to the few cats still in camp.

"What?" Looking up, the bubbly black she-cat cocked her head, staring at Splashspots as she approached. Splashspots had only been a warrior for a moon or two now, alongside her sister Heatherclaw. Ashpaw didn't mind either of the cats but, she knew that there was some sort of mutual hatred between Splashspots and Rookpaw. Her eyes narrow for a moment, confusion etching her face. "What do you mean, Splashspots?" From beside her, Ashpaw could see that Snowpaw had gone stiff, her body tensing up as the older she-cat finally moved closer to speak.

"I mean, he's crazy! He's jumpy, paranoid, always having bad dreams..." Splashspots shook her gray head, closing her amber eyes as if she felt a great deal of sympathy for Ashpaw. "Pigeonspot even heard him yelling at himself earlier today, before your ceremony!" Ashpaw's eyes widened a bit, and the tiny she-cat shook her head, ears pulling back against her head.

"Rookpaw isn't crazy! He just has bad dreams a lot of times!" The older she-cat shook her head, tsking. "Denial, it's horrible." Throwing her head back, the older cat grinned. "Everyone sees it, I just can't see how you don't. He's a crazy tom, must be because of your loner blood. You're alright but, he's just... Why, I heard when you guys were found he was all coated in your mom's bl-"

"Splashspots! Fueling rumors again? Get out of here, leave the apprentices be."

From out of the corner of her eye, Ashpaw could see the form of a large, gray she-cat approaching. Dark blue eyes glinted angrily and, Splashspots, upon seeing the newest arrival, let out a fearful shriek."Ah, sorry Mistpelt- I was just having some fun-" "What did I say? Get out of here."

Ashpaw, for once, was glad to see the rather intimidating and blunt she-cat. No one messed with Mistpelt, not if they didn't want to find their ears cuffed. "Thank you Mistpelt, she was being so mean..." The older she-cat relaxed a bit, turning around to face the black she-cat and her white companion. "It's fine." Turning her attention to Snowpaw, the she-cat tossed her head back, motioning at Pinefang at the camp entrance.

"Snowpaw, your mentor is waiting, you're having battle training today, remember?" The little apprentice's eyes widened at this realization and, she gave a sheepish squeak. "Oh, sorry!" Standing to her paws, she took off, waving Ashpaw goodbye with her tail. "Bye Ashpaw, see you later!" And with that, she vanished out of the camp entrance, into the dense woods awaiting her.

Mistpelt's eyes softened for a moment, before she turned her attention back to Ashpaw. "Hawkfeather wanted me to fetch you, you're going on a hunting patrol." The little apprentice's amber eyes lit up, jumping to her paws, all previous thoughts forgotten.

That was the good thing about Ashpaw, she got over things rather quickly.

"Yay!" Bouncing, the she-cat bounded forward, before stopping. "Wait, shouldn't Hawkfeather give me a tour first...?" Mistpelt shook her head, as if that was one of the dumbest questions she had ever heard. "He'll give you the tour while on patrol now, go one, it's rude to leave someone waiting." A broad grin stretched across Ashpaw's muzzle and, with a happy squeak, she shot off. Hawkfeather, like she had guessed, was waiting patiently outside the camp entrance. He nodded her over with a smile and, while motioning for her to follow, started their trek.

"I take it Mistpelt sent you?" Ashpaw nodded, her tiny head bobbing up and down as she struggled to keep up with her bigger mentor. "Yup! She said we're on a hunting patrol...?" Hawkfeather nodded, trudging through the forest with little grace. The little black cat watched prey shoot off out of the corner of her eyes, vanishing beneath the underbrush. "Yeah, we're going to hunt some and then I'll take you on the tour. Wildstar noticed the fresh-kill pile was low so, she sent us and a few others out."

Nodding, Ashpaw stopped as her mentor motioned her to. Ahead, a mouse scurried, stopping to look up every now and then and chitter at the air. "Now," Hawkfeather started, smirking as he leaned in closely to Ashpaw. "catch that mouse."

Whaaat?

She didn't know how to catch anything yet though!

"But-" "Sh, you'll scare it off. Go on." Blinking in confusion, Ashpaw shrugged, lowering her body close to the ground. She cocked her head to the side, opening her jaw to breath in the scent of the mouse and, pushing her bum up into the air, she leaped.

And, failed miserably.

The mouse, hearing the push off of her feet against the underbrush, saw her coming and, scrambled off beneath the roots of a tree just in time. With the mouse gone, that left Ashpaw flying through the air, she landed, rather unceremoniously, facefirst into the dirt. The force of the impact sent her skidding in the dirt, as well, leaving a strange face-shaped trail on the ground.

For a moment, she allowed herself just to lay there, shell shocked.

"Ack, terrible!"

And then, she allowed herself to wake up. Groaning, she pushed herself up, staring up at her mentor with a look of confusion and rage. "Why'd you make me do it then? I've never hunted before!" Hawkfeather shook his head, tsking. "Well, some cats, even as kits, have a very basic understanding of it, I wanted to see if you had it..."

He trailed off, shaking his head in dusgust. "But, yeesh! No no, guess we'll have to start from the beginning."

By the time Hawkfeather had determined Ashpaw had even the most basic understanding of pouncing, the sun was high in the sky, scorching the cats below with heat. Together, the two had managed to catch a measly three sparrows and, one mouse they had to scrap. Hawkfeather had been sure the mouse was sick with something which, was just Ashpaw's luck because _she_ had caught it.

So, that of course meant that tomorrow they'd spend _all day_ hunting and training in "the ways of pouncing" but, for now, they had to return back to camp to put the freshkill up _and then_ go back out in the heat for a territory tour.

Ashpaw was pretty excited for the tour but, was already hot and tired so, the prospect of going back in the heat just put her in a bad mood.

But, then again, finally being able to see the territory over-rode her bad mood.

She was just about bouncing on air on the way back, the dead sparrow hanging limply from her jaws. It made her hungry, the scrumptious smell of the sparrow did but, Ashpaw had a feeling if she ate it that Hawkfeather would just postpone her tour and make her pick ticks off the elders.

And, that, that was something Ashpaw _did not_ want to have to do.

Slipping into camp, the she-cat dropped the sparrow on the fresh-kill pile and, turned to leave back behind Hawkfeather. She stopped short however, when she spotted a familiar black pelt near the apprentice den. "Rookpaw!" Grinning, Ashpaw bounded over to her brother, the tour pushed to the back of her mind.

"Did Falconclaw show you the territory?" The tom's eyes were glazed over, as if he was asleep and, when she neared him, Ashpaw heard him muttering things to himself. And that was when her conversation with Splashspots finally returned to her head. _Crazy._ Rookpaw wasn't crazy! He wasn't... right?

"Rookpaw?" "Huh?" The tiny tom blinked, shaking his head and, Ashpaw gave him a cautious smile. "Did you see the territory?" "Hm? Yeah, Falconclaw showed me the borders... RubbleClan's just as bad as my dreams..." "What?" That was strange, Rookpaw rarely mentioned his nightmares to anyone, een Ashpaw herself and, for him to mention it as casually like that...

Something must have been wrong with him. "Huh?" "You mentioned something about your dreams..." "Oh, I-" "Ashpaw!" Freezing up, Ashpaw glanced behind her shoulder, grinning sheepishly at Hawkfeather, who was waiting at the camp entrance. "You better go." She frowned. "Oh right, see ya Rookpaw!"

He nodded and, Ashpaw turned around, chasing after her mentor with a worried look.

Something was wrong with Rookpaw...

Or, maybe she had just finally noticed his strange nature...

Maybe he really was crazy...

No!

No, he wasn't. Splashspots had just been lying, just to egg on her on.

...right?

"You need to get your heads out the clouds."

"Huh?"

"Agh, my point." "Sorry Hawkfeather!"

It was hot.

Hot hot hot.

Was it suppose to be this hot during newleaf?

Ashpaw didn't this it was.

Groaning, the she-cat rolled her head back, wishing more then anything that she could take a cool dip in the river next to them. But then again, that wouldn't really be wise. The river was wide and deep, and, today, it was rushing like the wind, lapping overtop rocks in the middle of it. So far, Hawkfeather had shown her the RubbleClan borders (from a distance) and, now they had moved onto the StreamClan borders.

"StreamClan and TimberClan have a treaty now, we were fighting quite a lot way back when." Sitting down, the tom motioned Ashpaw next to him, casting his sight out to the land beyond TimberClan borders. "StreamClan has the second largest amounts of territory, second to only MarshClan." Ashpaw blinked, taking in this knowledge.

"So, we're the tiniest clan?" "...Yes." "Why don't we take some more territory then?" "If we took some from StreamClan, we'd be starting a war."

She blinked, sighing. "Oh... Wait! What about RubbleClan's! They don't use it anymore!" Hawkfeather's eyes widened at these words, his green eyes turning to stare intensely at Ashpaw. "Ashpaw, that territory is set aside out of respect to RubbleClan's lost souls." "But... MarshClan has some of it..." Hawkfeather let out a sigh, turning his eyes away from the she-cat.

"Ashpaw, there is another reason why we don't take RubbleClan territory. Do you know how RubbleClan vanished?" She shook her head. "No one does, there were no bodies... Nothing but, story says it was a bloody mess." Drawing in a breath, Hawkfeather turned to give Ashpaw a hard look, his eyes glazed over as if he was renumbering something from long ago. "No good comes from that territory, it is best to leave it as it is, lest, we bring doom upon our own clan."

Ashpaw blinked, nodding slowly.

She kinda got it...

But still...

"Now, let's go, there's a gathering tonight and, I have a feeling you'll be going." "Oh, yay!"

A gathering!

She'd see MarshClan and StreamClan cats and, maybe, hear some interesting news!

...

Oh yes, the news would certainly be _interesting_.


	5. Chapter Three

_The moon hung in the sky like a spider web, casting a barely visible glow across the earth below. Within the dark canopy of the forest, this glow was even harder to see, and so, he had to stumble across the dense forest like a lost kit. There was no prey, no life within these still woods and yet, it called out to him._

"_Come to me," the trees cried, "stay with us, it's safe here."_

_This was wrong, he shouldn't be here._

_Tigerstripe had warned him not to go here alone._

_Yes, this was terribly wrong, he needed to leave._

_But he couldn't, he couldn't escape._

_The eyes ahead, glowing in the darkness, they were calling for him._

_And he had to obey._

_Ahead, the eyes widened and, the twisted grin of a set of shiny teeth appeared, glistening in the nearly non-existent moonlight. They opened wide and-_"Rookpaw! Pay attention to your leader!"

Suddenly, the world snapped to life. The dark trees vanished into the TimberClan camp, the soft marsh beneath his paws twisted and gave way to soft dirt, the stillness was replaced with life and, the moon shone so bright that he had no trouble seeing at all.

He was not in the forest anymore, running.

He wasn't the frightened golden tom anymore.

He was Rookpaw and, if glares from queens gave any indication, he was in trouble, too.

Frowning, the little tom glanced around the gathered cats, all sitting beneath High Rock as Wildstar spoke. He shifted his gaze back to Firefall, who was giving him a look and, his frown increased. "Sorry." Turning away, he set his sights on Wildstar, trying to concentrate on what she had said previously.

No such luck, when he had zoned out he was apparently left unable to hear anything other then the going ons in his horrible daydream. Sighing, Rookpaw sat back, instead shifting his attention onto what she was currently saying.

"So, stay away from the river for now." Nodding her head, the white cat casted her mis-matched gaze across the gathered cats, taking in each and every one with a well trained eye. Her tail curled neatly around her paws and, she drew her gaze up from the gathered cats and to the sky before finally speaking. "Tonight," She started, choosing each word carefully and deliberately. "is the gathering." Her gaze never wavered from the sky, perhaps her silent plea for StarClan to bless her choices.

"The following cats shall come to the gathering alongside Hawkfire, Jadeclaw, Moonpaw, and myself." She paused, drawing in a deep breath of fresh air. "Mistpelt," Out of the corner of his eye, Rookpaw could see the scarred she-cat stir, her blue eyes shifting from the floor and onto her leader. "Snowstream," This seemed to pick up the young warrior considerably, for his grin grew and he puffed his chest out proudly, murmuring what Rookpaw could only guess was self praise to himself, or, perhaps, thanks to StarClan? Who knew. "Roseheart, Pinefang," Rookpaw couldn't see these two cats, they were in the back, well hidden from the gaze of his eye.

"Whisperwind, Splashspots," the latter of the two was right below High Rock and, grinned and laughed like a proud fox. Rookpaw had never liked Splashspots, not since she was an apprentice and had tricked him into sneaking out once. No, Rookpaw didn't like her at all. "Willowpaw," The older apprentice smiled at these words, sitting up just a bit straighter.

"Rookpaw, and Ashpaw." From beside him, Ashpaw let out a happy squeal, leaping to her feet in happy exuberance. Rookpaw settled a tail on her paws, turning to smile at his sister. Even if he did become snappish to her sometimes, they still were siblings.

From above, Wildstar shot her gaze over the clan one last time before standing to her paws and leaping off the rock. "This is all. Those who I've called for, let's go."

The gathered cats rose to their paws, and, bidding adieu to the cats left at the camp, they followed behind Wildstar in a clump, cats bunching together with friends and companions.

Rookpaw should have only guessed that Willowpaw would migrate over towards Ashpaw and himself.

"So, what was that about?" Smiling, she directed her question towards Ashpaw but, Rookpaw was no fool, he knew it was meant for him. "Huh?" "Rookpaw zoned off and was looking scared again, did you threaten to skin him?" Giving a light laugh, the older she-cat smiled. Rookpaw shifted his gaze to her for a moment, before shifting back to the cats head. "Oh I didn-" "It was nothing, I just zoned out." He never once let his sight waver, because he was sure the older cat would be able to tell if he was lying.

"Just a daydream."

A horrible, horrible daydream.

Still suspicious, Willowpaw turned from him and, for the rest of the walk, spoke quietly to Ashpaw.

And, for most of the walk, it was peaceful.

Then, however, they arrived to the bridge.

The bridge, in it's rotting glory, was the only way to cross the river and, to get to the Gathering Gorge, you had to cross the river. It was no longer usable by twolegs, the ones who had built it many years ago but, it was still fine for cats.

But, with the river rushing and raving like a lunatic, it was still rather unsafe to cross.

Wildstar and Hawkfire crossed first, followed by Jadeclaw and Moonpaw, and it continued this way, in pairs of twos, until it was Ashpaw and Willowpaw's turn.

And then, Rookpaw was left to cross it by himself.

"Come on Rookpaw you can do it!" Ashpaw was being her usual self, "cheering" him on from the other side. And she was right, Rookpaw knew he could cross it, he had done so earlier today with Falconclaw. He would be fine, there was no need to worry.

And so, he took a tender step out onto the bridge and, began to move across slowly and cautiosuly.

"_Rookpaw."_

The voice crawled into his mind like a snake, slithering in and staying there for several seconds. It caused Rookpaw to slip, nearly making him stumble onto the the wood of the bridge.

"_Rookpaw, where are you going?"_

It was like a snake and, wouldn't leave him be. Shaking his head, the tom took another step forward, reminding himself to not look down. He was approaching the area with a hole now, he needed to be extra careful.

"_Why don't you come visit me, Rookpaw? I'm just right down there, it would be so easy..."_

At these words, the tom's eyes drifted downwards, to where the rushing water was. It lapped at the bottom of the bridge, like an angry snake and, through the hole, he could see everything. The swimming fish, the rushing water...

The glowing eyes.

What?

Eyes, no there couldn't be any ey- "Rookpaw, come on!" Glancing up, the black tom shook his head, nodding to Wildstar. He sped up, easily stepping over the hole and shot off behind them. Ahead, he could see the Rubbleclan territory, so much more frightening at night.

And, had he listened carefully, he would have heard the screams, the screams that always plagued him in his dreams, coming from the forest.

Coming from the darkness within.

They had finally reached their intended destination:

The Gathering Gorge.

It was just as exciting as Rookpaw assumed it would be and, was just as everyone had described to him. It was truly as if someone had taken a pawful of dirt right out of the earth. And, in the center, sat the the fabled Leader's Rock, a large, smooth slab on rock with scratches across the top. They had been the second clan to arrive, StreamClan arriving just before them.

But, then again, this was to be expected.

StreamClan, as everyone said, always managed to make it to the gatherings first.

Eying the gathered cats, Rookpaw decided that it would be best to stay towards the top of the gorge, for, that seemed to be where all the other apprentices were. Ashpaw had already wandered off and was talking adamantly to a slender brown and white apprentice. Willowpaw was talking to another cat, herself, even Mistpelt was talking to another cat.

He seemed to be the only one by himself.

"Maybe you should try being friendly, for once."

His eyes widened for just a moment upon the arrival of the kit, but, he shook it off after a moment. He had lived with this his whole life, he was finally starting to get use to it.

"You again? Go away! You don't exist!" The little kit tilted his head at these words, golden eyes twinkling with a hidden thought. "Why are you talking to me, then?" "Argh! Just leave-" "Hi."

He nearly jumped out his fur.

Swiveling around, the black tom stared wide eyed and fearfully towards a tiny, odd golden she-cat. Still shell-shocked from her sudden appearance, he could only nod his head, his mouth forming the words "hello" before he finally realized he was speaking.

The she-cat blinked, peering around oddly.

"You were talking to someone?" "No!" "Oh- I just thought..."

"Falconpaw." A tom suddenly appeared at her side, a ginger tabby with a body built for the marshes. So MarshClan had finally arrived. "R-rainpaw, hello..."

The tom looked Rookpaw over for a moment, before turning away. "Did Duskpaw come with?" "Ah... uhm..n-no..." "Oh." The tom turned to stalk away but, stopped short as the she-cat (Falconpaw, Rookpaw guessed) called out for him. "R-rainpaw! Where's G-goldenpaw?" The tom frowned, turning around.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? He's-"

"Cats of the clans! The gathering is starting now!"

The silver tom shook his head and drifted off to sit with other MarshClan apprentices. Only two had come, it seemed. The silver tom and, a ginger speckled tabby.

The strange golden she-cat shrunk back as the call for the gathering was heard and, she darted off to her fellow clanmates just as Ashpaw returned.

Three she-cats all sat upon the Leder's Stone, the first time in many moons that all leaders were female. Songstar was the youngest of the leaders and, the newest. She had taken over after Darkstar had been killed. She had only been ruling for a moon or two so far but, Wildstar said she was a good cat, so Rookpaw was inclined to agree. Cloudstar had been the leader of StreamClan however, since Rookpaw had been a moon old. He couldn't recall any other cat ruling StreamClan and, everyone said she was doing a fine job. TimberClan and StreamClan's treaty was still going, after all.

"Cloudstar, you may go first." The ginger and white she-cat dipped her head to the other two leaders before speaking. "StreamClan welcomed two new kits to our clan yesterday, Scorchkit and Swankit were born to Nightshade and Smokemist." Her eyes glistened, shifting out across the clans. "We also welcomed Finchflight into the nursery, she is heavily pregnant with Jayeye's kits." She stepped back on the stone, puffing up proudly. "StreamClan has no more news."

Wildstar stepped forward next, her eyes scanning the gathered cats with a sense of pride. "TimberClanv is thriving, we welcomed two more kits the day after the last gathering, Rainkit and Mosskit. Their parents, Redfur and Blue-eyes are very proud." Her chest was puffed out, and, the cat clearly showed pride for her clan. "Silverlight has moved into the nursery, she is expecting." She paused. "We have two new warriors, Heatherclaw and Splashspots. Splashspots is with us tonight." The cats called out Splashspots's name happily and, even from way up at the top, Rookpaw could see how she puffed up.

"We also welcomed seven new apprentices." A gasp settled across the clans, clearly surprised.

Seven _new_ apprentices?

"Frostpaw, Moonpaw, Sunpaw, Icepaw, Snowpaw, Rookpaw, and Ashpaw. Only Rookpaw and Ashpaw are with us tonight." Loud cheering called out from across the gathered cats and, Rookpaw smiled softly at the calls. Ashpaw was cheering along with all the others, which made Rookpaw's tiny smile just grow a bit bigger.

"Then I shall go now." Songstar seemed to be shaking as she stood up, her eyes glazing across al the cats gathered.

"There is a murderer on MarshClan territory!"


	6. Chapter Four

"_Don't go into this area by yourself, Goldenpaw. It's dangerous." _

"_Why?" _

_The sun hung high in the sky, illuminating the cats below in the canopied marsh-forest. The night was approaching, you could tell by the way the marsh grew cold and the way the wind howled through the forest. It wasn't safe here, not at night._

_It was never safe here._

"_There are just some things, Goldenpaw, you don't question."_

A soft gasp rippled across the cats gathered, tension rising with each whisper that was heard. Was what Songstar said true? Was their a murderer in the clans? Why would she say something like that? "I've seen two loners around the borders, lately... perhaps?" "They said he was found gutted, just like Jadeclaw." "Dead." "Murdered." "RubbleClan." Each whisper put a different theory in the golden she-cat's head, and, each thought sent more and more fear into her veins.

Don't let it be Goldenpaw.

Don't let it be Goldenpaw.

"What?"

Finally, a tom from TimberClan broke the silence. He stood up, spitting and fur erect with fear and anger. Songstar, on her perch, drew in a shaky breath, and shifted her gaze from the gathered cats to the sky.

Don't let it be Goldenpaw.

Don't let it be Goldenpaw.

Please, don't let it be-

"Today, we found Goldenpaw inside our RubbleClan territory, it was a bloody mess."

Falconpaw felt her blood run dry.

_No._

Not _again._

"There have always been... cats _vanishing_ when they enter our RubbleClan territory but, this is the third time in two moons that we've found actual bodies." Her eyes scanned across the gathered cats. "Their is a murderer in our forest, this is your warning." She drew in a shaky breath, and closed her eyes for a moment, calming herself. "MarshClan has no news other then this. Things have been.. still." She stood to her feet, calling her clan to her with a shaky air.

Falconpaw felt her face grow hot as she watched the MarshClan cats pass by her, her body pressed deep into the soft earth.

Another cat was dead.

The same cat she had dreamed of dying days ago.

It had happened again.

As the last of the MarshClan cat vanished out of the gorge, an uncomfortable stillness settled across the remaining cats. Wildstar and Cloudstar seemed to be shell-shocked and, it took a moment for them to react. "TimberClan cats, it's time to go." Falconpaw's eyes widened every so slowly, shifting to watch the black tom apprentice she had spoken with earlier leave side by side a she-cat identical to him in nearly every way.

It had taken her a lot of courage to speak to him.

And even then, when that other she-cat had showed up, she had ran off like a scared mouse.

But, she had dreamed of him, dreamed of him walking over a slippery bridge and, she _had_ to warn him. Everyone she dreamed of died, they died like she always predicted.

Of course, she had never before dreamed of someone _not dying_ but, still.

She knew it would happen, it was inevitable.

And yet, she had still failed to warn him.

"StreamClan, come."

From her spot above, the she-cat watched Cloudstar leap onto the ground, stalking off with her tail held high. Falconpaw waited until the leader vanished out of the exit before following, her ears pressed back against her head and eyes scrunched up in grief.

Another cat dead.

Her eyes widened for a moment as a few cats passed by her, clearly faster then the tiny apprentice and, with a hiss, Falconpaw realized that someone was going to get blamed for these murders.

But no one would blame a clan cat.

No, it would be much easier to blame a loner.

And, that was what scared Falconpaw.

Lowering her body against the earth, the she-cat followed behind the other StreamClan cats at a slow pace, her eyes narrowing as thoughts raced through her head.

She was going to have to warn Otis.

& BREAK & BREAK &

They had arrived back in StreamClan punctually and, while all the queens and apprentices filtered out, asking to hear the news, Falconpaw had used this as her chance to escape.

No one noticed little Falconpaw, no one cared for the shy little cat.

No one would notice her slipping out, not until morning anyway, when her mentor called for her. (If, he called for her.)

She could slip out of camp and then back in before the sun rose.

So, with a determined air about her, the little she-cat slipped out of StreamClan's camp, making a break for the edge of west territory, her body pressed deep against the wet ground and her ears pulled back, making her pace quicker.

He would be asleep now but, she needed to warn him.

If they caught sight of him, they'd blame _him_ for the murders.

And he was the only one who cared about her.

She knew he couldn't murder anyone.

Taking a tender step outside StreamClan borders and, into unknown land, the little she-cat sat up, sniffing the air with a ginger face. "O-otis?"

Her voice was quiet, shrill even, sounding nothing more then a whisper on the wind.

"O-otis!"

It was hard to see in the darkness but, just ahead, Falconpaw could make out the form of a large, blue eyed cat approaching. His teeth glistened in the moonlight and, his eyes narrowed at the little apprentice's sudden appearance. "Hey."

A tiny grin stretched across the she-cat's face, the little apprentice bounding forward at her favorite sight. "O-otis! Something terrible has happened..."

The large brown and white tom walked forward, nuzzling the smaller she-cat in a comforting, brotherly way. Once, when Falconpaw had been a new apprentice, she had gotten lost out in the woods. She ended up stumbling into the river during a hard rain and, had not Otis rescued her, would have been swept away. Since then, the tom had become a sort of brotherly figure for the tiny she-cat. He was the only cat Falnconpaw felt that actually cared for her.

"What happened?"

The amber eyed cat glanced nervously off to the side, drawing in a shaky breath. "They found another one... MarshClan d-did."

The large tom's eyes narrowed but, he stayed quiet, nodding as if to encourage the little cat to continue.

"I-it was Goldenpaw, t-they say a murderer killed him... and.. i'm worried they'll b-bl-" "Blame me." The tom shook his head, nudging the tiny apprentice. "I'll be fine, Falconpaw. You should be worrying about yourself."

The she-cat nodded. "I know... I.. better go..."

Turning, the little apprentice gave the loner a nod of the head before taking off.

As she expected, no one noticed that she had slipped off and, no one noticed when she returned.

She fell asleep rather quickly but, did not sleep soundly that night.

She never slept soundly.

& BREAK & BREAK &

_She was in the gathering gorge. Trees whistled about in the wind, whispering unheard things to their leaves, which broke with each drift of air. It was the middle of the day or, so it seemed, with the birds out and chirping but, there was no sun._

_No light at all._

_Where had the sun gone?_

"_Hello," She whirled around, eyes wide at the sight of a tiny black kit atop the leaders' stone. The little kit smiled, cocking its head. "Don't be scared, I want to talk." The kit turned away, looking up to the sky for a moment._

"_Something is happening to the forest, you can feel it, can't you?" The golden eyed kit sighed, shaking his head. "You've seen them, dying, I know. Such a horrible gift to be blessed with..." Trailing off, the little kit looked up. "Two days from now, come here, to the gathering gorge and wait beneath the leaders' stone, you will meet two other cats like yourself."_

_The kit glanced back down, staring directly into her eyes._

"_If something is not done, soon, the entire forest will become like RubbleClan."_

_..._

"_Gone."_

_And like that, he vanished._

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update!


End file.
